


Diary Entries From A Qunari Craftswoman

by Mayamelissa



Series: Qunari Craftswoman [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkward people are awkward, Dislocated Souls, Gen, Inspired by another more amazing fic, MCiT, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: The sequel to The Qunari Craftswoman.Read it first so you have an idea of what to expect.Entries may not be in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAgain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAgain/gifts).



I’ve been sent to the jail cells.

It’s not my fault but I guess it was seeing as I’m in here.

I was kind of happy to get invited to the Tavern by the other girls who share my room. We don’t really interact since I’m the only female Journeyman in the smithing areas and being about 7 feet tall with horns isn’t exactly a figure that makes people go, “I’d like to get to know her!”

It is the kind of figure that makes idiotic drunks ask how much to climb me. Then they put a hand on me and I just... 

I don’t like strangers touching me. Nobody really touches me to begin with but I get strangers touching me and I need to stop them. So I pushed the guy and all hell broke loose. Knocked him into a bunch of soldiers (I do not know my own strength apparently) who decide the ox woman is at fault for defending herself against a creeper. The girls who invited me to the tavern just avoid coming to my rescue even though they clearly saw I was being hit on and didn’t like it. Some asshole shouted “rope the cow woman!”

We got into a full grown tussle that culminated into me being pinned down by about five guys and dragged down into the dungeons. And now I sit here, scratching my words into my journal in this dark dank cell.

My face hurts, my legs hurts. I think my knuckles are bruised. Enbor’s gonna be pissed. This is the second time I’ve tried interacting with people outside of work and it went down hill.

Still can’t figure out why that Fiona woman was angry I asked about mages doing other things. A mage could easily make a concentrated flame that was small enough to do pinpoint welding. I’m sure of it.

I wonder if I’m going to be kicked out of Skyhold for this. I mean it’s not like I’m getting paid and I  am just working here for room and board. Which I wish I could get some kind of allowance but how do I bring that up? Who do I talk to about it? Should I even bring it up? I don’t know who to talk to.

Why am I even wondering these things when there’s a good chance I’m going to be kicked out of here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. For some reason I couldn't figure out how to add anything about the Grinch Who Stole Christmas in here.

I miss Christmas. The lights. The trees. The music. The food.

I don’t really know what they do around here. Not anyone I can really talk to. I mean how do you make friends with people? It’s awkward. I’ve never really known a lot of people and my work is or at least was rather solitary. I don’t have a problem talking but taking a first step is...

Anyways, Christmas. I miss going to the mall with the shops indoors with there displays or going downtown with the lights.

With a nice chill and snow teasingly on the horizon.

I’ve wanted to walk the ramparts to see if I could look at the mountains and the city below sometimes but I don’t think civilians are allowed up there.

Not a lot of books I like to read in the library and I swear people keep giving me looks when I go there. I’ve been trying to write down books I remember from home. Maybe I could share with people around here. Wouldn’t know where to start with that but a lot of the stories I read back on Earth, the details don’t exactly transfer well over here.

Like the children’s book, “Meet Me At the Moon.” Thedas has two moons. I don’t know their names but how would you work that tale to a Theodosian (?) perspective.

This world is so… primitive. None of the modern tools for welding and if you ask questions on how mages might help, some crazy people get all in your face.

I miss home. I miss my movies and my music. I miss the internet. I miss having my own room and home with indoor plumbing. I miss having money so I can go places and shop. The people here (well the ones I’ve interacted with at least) are pleasant enough. I got a good job and a nice boss. I’m not going hungry. Roof over my head. I just miss home.

My dreams make things easier. I dream of having concerts with large orchestras that perform a vast array of musical pieces. Balls of light manipulate the instruments and sometimes I catch a glance of the audience and it’s filled to bursting with people dressed in so many different clothing. Like one of those giant opera houses from games or television.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last thing I update for a while. I'm fumbling with my writing, trying to get words to wrest themselves from my brain. I've had more than one moments where I've desperately thought about deleting all my work. I won't do it but I've had those times.  
> The book Lydia mentions is a real book I own. It's got really pretty drawings.


	3. Chapter 3

It would be really nice if I could leave this cell. I’m going crazy and I’m trying not to sing 99 bottles of beer on the wall or something else. I’m lucky Enborr snuck me in my diary so I could do something to pass the time. The guards won’t get me a book or tell me when I’m getting out of here. Even Enborr seems unsure of when that’s happening.

I’m a special case when it comes to being dealt with because I’m not Ethelathe but I am? Apparently my being sent here by one of The Lady’s special allies for protection (the Lady being Chrysopal aka Chrissy) puts me in a weird place. How’d they even find that out? Still don’t have a clue I’m from another world though.

I think.

Speaking of Enborr. He was kind of mad when he first came to see me. Then he quickly went disappointed before getting pissed off after hearing my side. He comes to see me as much as possible to check on me but he’s got a lot of work. Even more so with me gone apparently. Said something that made me feel good. How I have a special touch with the work and it goes a lot smoother when I’m there. Nobody’s said something nice to me like that in a while. It was nice.

Speaking of Chrissy, she’s gone missing apparently. I heard the guards chatting and someone shot her during a hunting trip and now she’s gone? What the fuck?! I hope she’s okay.

I once watched a video with my Dad when I was kid featuring a comedian called Danny Kaye. In one part he talked about how a prisoner had scratched a musical piece into the wall of his cell to help keep his sanity. I don’t know how to read sheet music or write it so I can’t emulate that.

Cell’s too small to pace in. Maybe it’s because I’m Qunari but it feels so tiny. And getting tinier the longer I’m in here.

 

I wonder if I scream what will happen.

 

Probably get in more trouble.

 

Don’t scream yet.

 

Concentrate on my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been bad for me. Our complex was bought out and we're being forced to move. We live on a seriously fixed income and finding a new place has been brutal. The shut down messed up our food stamps. Stress is extremely high. So writing hasn't happened. I honestly didn't think I was going to write anything until we found a place to stay and were moved and secured. Then somebody updated and the itch was too great.


End file.
